Description of the core: The Tc/Mol core, located in dedicated space in the Department of Anatomy/Cell Biology, provides a centralized facility for maintenance and availability of immortalized cell lines and assistance with tissue and organ culture. In addition, the core will continue to assist investigators in the use of various techniques in molecular biology. [New to the core is the addition of virus production capability, which will include assistance on HEK cell line culture for AAV vector packaging and purification, spearheaded by Dr. Pan, the core director]. An experienced research assistant, Kerry Vistisen, will be available to assist investigators and their staff who have little expertise in these areas to develop experimental methods relevant to their studies. In addition, she will assist investigators with performance of molecular and other (Western blot) techniques. Projects proposed requiring core use will be presented to the core director (Dr. Pan) for consultation. Once approved, the projects will be prioritized, with NEI R01 funded projects given priority and undertaken by the core research assistant. This may involve performance of the task, or training of personnel-or both. If two projects require similar personnel training, for example, the research assistant will consolidate training to be most efficient whenever possible. Space and equipment for molecular studies have also expanded and these changes have enhanced the use of this core. In fact, R01 funded investigators who lack experience in the technology required for molecular biology, tissue/organ culture, and/or virus production will still rely heavily on the equipment and availability of the research assistant for technical advice or hands on assistance for their projects. Those knowledgeable in the technical aspects involved will use the facility to enhance their own studies and to begin pilot or collaborative research projects. This centralized core will thus continue to provide a reasonable, cost efficient mechanism to facilitate and enhance numerous NEI R0l funded research projects as its top priority. It is also the goal of the core to enhance, at lower priority, collaboration and productivity of those who are performing pilot studies in vision, by providing some financial offset (See letter of support. Dr. Stanton and Administrative core) which will encourage interaction with scientists from diverse fields, with those in vision and potentially attract them to vision research.